


The Angel at The Train Station

by SevenCandlesticks



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Chance Meetings, Gen, Mysterious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 21:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20378386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: Tzuyu was almost ready to throw away her dreams until a strange encounter.





	The Angel at The Train Station

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CelesteFitzgerald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/gifts).

Tzuyu wiped the tears from her eyes, sniffling. “That was a waste of time,” she said flatly, the tone of her voice unmatching of the hurt and disappointment she felt inside. “Came all this way for nothing…”

There was an edge to her voice. One that many people would have trouble deciphering. That was fine, she wasn’t too fond of people attempting to read her anyway.

She purchased her ticket for the train ride home. Perhaps it was a bit rude how she swiped it from that lady’s hand, but she didn’t bother to look back to see her face or apologise. Tzuyu was tired. She didn’t care right now.

Walking with both her hands in her pockets (one fisted to the ticket), Tzuyu got startled--finding herself locked in a tight grip. Whirling around, she was surprised to see the culprit was another young woman wearing an unbelievably bright smile.

“Um, do I know you?”

“No,” she replied. “You just look like you need a hug~”

“Okay then…” but inside, Tzuyu couldn’t help but feel weirded out by this girl.

“I’m Sana, by the way.” 

Tzuyu really wondered why she should even care.

“I might have scared you, being a stranger and all, so I thought to introduce myself.”

“That doesn’t really help.”

Sana paused, putting her index finger to her lips. “Yeah… I guess I did come off as kind of creepy, huh?”

She just laughed, scratching the back of her head. Tzuyu wasn’t sure what to make of it.

“But I mean it. You looked so sad, I just wanted to help make you feel better. And here--” she presented Tzuyu a business card. “You might have been rejected once, but don’t stop trying!”

Tzuyu cautiously took the card and her heart almost stopped.

“Wait… Miss Sana? Hey, Miss Sana!”

She ran all over the train station but couldn’t find a trace of the strange girl that handed her the business card. 

One year passed. 

Tzuyu had been accepted into the agency on the business card. The previous one that rejected her? They had gone bankrupt.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt;  
"Do I know you?"  
"No, but you looked like you needed a hug."


End file.
